Medallions of the Elements
by WildfireDreams
Summary: Ronin Warriors Card Captors Cross Over rr finally a new chapter! Sorry it took so long.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Many years ago when Clow Reed created the Clow Cards and the four guardians he was visited by an old friend, Kaosu. Kaosu told Clow about Talpa, and how he had created the nine armors to stop the demon if he should ever rise again. After receiving this knowledge from Kaosu, Clow informed him that he had finally finished his Clow Cards and offered to help Kaosu create a backup in case the bearers of the armors did not successfully fight Talpa. Kaosu agreed and together they created the Medallions of the Elements:  
  
The Katana of Fire (Red) m  
  
The No-Datchi of Light (Green) f  
  
The Yari of Water (Light Blue) f  
  
The Naginata of Earth (Orange) m  
  
The Bow of Wind (Blue) f  
  
The Kusari-Gama of Strength (Yellow) m  
  
The Katanas of Venom (Green) m  
  
The No-Datchi of Darkness (Black) f  
  
The Chin-lin-tao of Illusions (Purple) f  
  
Once the Medallions were sealed four new guardians were created:  
  
Daedalus to guard the Chosen m  
  
Miriamele to judge the Worthy f  
  
Amber Sun to protect the Descendent f  
  
Sapphire Moon to lead the Challenger f 


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I  
  
The Medallions Awaken  
  
Yulie had found a strange book in Mia's library, normally he asked her before he took one of her books but this one called to him. He opened the book in his bedroom and found that inside it was a hollow with nine medallions neatly stacked in the center. He picked up the topmost medallion (a half dollar sized metal coin that was dark blue with a bow and arrow embossed on the coin, the word Wind underneath)  
  
"Wind?" he read unsure if he should even be touching this book. Suddenly the coin vanished and was replaced with a tall blue elflike spirit wielding the bow and arrow depicted on the coin. She shot the arrow causing a huge gust of wind to fill his room and escape out of the window taking all of the coins with it except for the one she had originated from. The spirit suddenly returned to her coin form.  
  
'Oh no, I'm going to be in so much trouble if Mia or the guys find out.' he thought. Any thoughts after that were interrupted by a being coming out of the book. It was a small white stuffed cat toy with gossamer fae wings.  
  
"So you are the Chosen One? You don't look like much but then looks can be deceiving." he said, "I am Daedalus the Guardian Beast of the Medallions of the Elements. By reading out loud the keyword to the Bow of the Wind you have awakened her power and inadvertently separated the other medallions. Now you have to find the other eight to control their powers, I will help you."  
  
"But how do I do it?" asked Yulie.  
  
"You will need the Wand of Elements to awaken them, but to collect the medallions you must defeat them in one-on-one combat. Because you awoke the bow she remained to aid you in your quest. You can now either summon her to defend you or summon her weapon and fight for yourself."  
  
"But where is the wand?" Yulie asked still pretty confused, he had seen some strange things in his thirteen years of life but this was the strangest.  
  
"It is over here," Dae said as he pointed to a small golden key with a globe the size of a marble at its head, "To change the key into the wand you must say this verse:  
  
"Oh, key of the Elements  
  
Raging Fire, Foaming Sea  
  
Endless Light, Eternal Darkness  
  
Surrender your power now to me  
  
Release"  
  
"That's all?" he asked incredulous.  
  
"That is all required to summon the wand, to awaken a medallion you must recite what your heart directs. While I am in this form you may call me Dae, in my true guise, which you will not see for a long while, you should call me by my full name." answered Dae,"Remember you are the Chosen One and nothing and no one can take that from you. Also I will be with you always if you need help. Try to act as if your life has not changed, goodnight."  
  
***  
  
Li was watching the T.V. when he heard on the news that there was a freak fire downtown and nothing the fire fighters could do stopped it.  
  
'That sounds like magic, 'he thought and then he quickly called Sakura on his cell phone.  
  
"Sakura we have a problem!" he said as soon as she answered her phone.  
  
"I know Li, meet me downtown quick." was her reply.  
  
Thirty minutes later Li found himself at the site of the fire in his battle gear standing beside Sakura in her new fighting outfit made by Madison.  
  
As soon as he stepped near the fire all the flames formed into that of an elflike spirit armed with a single katana. He pointed his blade towards Li in a challenge that could not be refused. Li realized  
  
this and soon readied his own blade in a fighting stance.  
  
The fight was long and hard, Li nearly lost several times but he finally bested the spirit of the Katana. Once he did the spirit dissipated leaving only a red medallion in its place. Li picked up the medallion for closer inspection and found it warm to the touch. Embossed upon it was a Katana and a single word beneath it Fire.  
  
"Li, what is it?" asked Sakura as she ran up to him.  
  
"I don't know." he replied.  
  
"It is the Medallion of Fire," announced a female voice from behind them. When they turned they saw a black stuffed cat toy with birdlike wings.  
  
"So it's you Sapphire, I should have known," said a male but with gold fur and angel wings.  
  
"Kero, you know her?" asked Sakura.  
  
"He should. I came here because you, Li, have bested the Fire Spirit of the Medallions. There are eight others and one has already been collected, so you have seven others to find," she said rather smugly.  
  
"How do you..."Li began.  
  
"...know your name?" Saphire finished, "And you Sakura are probably wondering how I know Keroberos. Well I know many things, but that is a story to be told at a later date. What you need to know is that you have to collect the Medallions. You can't help him with the cards Sakura the battles must be one-on-one to prove that he will be able to use them without help if there is none to ask for. However if it were a real emergency, like demons arriving on the Mortal Realm then your help would be much appreciated. I am to guide you as well as Keroberos guides Sakura, and as Daedalus guides the other."  
  
"So Dae is here too, wow, I had no idea that this would happen so soon. And what of Amber?" asked Kero.  
  
"She is to guard the descendent, who can quite likely defend herself seeing as how powerful she is already," Sapphire replied, "It is time to rest, go home." 


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
The New Student  
  
"Class we have a new student today," said Mr.Hino, the homeroom teacher for Reedington Middle School, as he wrote the student's name on the chalkboard, "Please welcome Yulie Yomada. Yulie you can sit behind Eli."  
  
Eli studied Yulie carefully as the boy walked to his seat, 'The energy coming from him seems almost familiar, but that jewel he wears is also emitting a strange energy totally unfamiliar to me. I must discuss this with Sakura and the others tomorrow. I wonder, is he the one?'  
  
Later After School  
  
"Hi Yulie! I'm Sakura," said a girl his age.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Yulie replied, "I've just moved here from Toyama last weekend."  
  
"Oh, I bet you miss all your friends," she said sympathetically.  
  
"Not really, they moved with me," he explained, "In fact, most of them are going to the college here."  
  
"My brother goes to college there. Hey why don't you come over here and meet my friends."  
  
"Sure," Yulie answered as he followed her to a small group of people two girls and two boys.  
  
"Guys this is Yulie, Yulie these are Li, Meilin, Madison, and Eli," said Sakura as she introduced them.  
  
"Why are you wearing that funny neaklace?" asked Meilin a bit rudely.  
  
"It was a gift from a friend of mine," he managed to say trying to hold back tears from old memories that could never be forgotten.  
  
"Yulie... what's the matter?" Sakura asked concerned.  
  
"Did something bad happen to your friend?" Madison asked just as  
  
concerned as her best friend  
  
"He died about five years back, a day after he gave it to me," he answered, "I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"That's okay," said Sakura understandingly. Meilin looked as if she had just realized she had eaten her own foot.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she whispered apologetically.  
  
"It's okay," Yulie said, then he noticed a red Samurai, "That's my ride, I've got to go. Nice meeting you!" he shouted as he ran towards the car.  
  
"He seemed very nice," said Sakura after he had left.  
  
"Yes, but there's something about him. Not only does he seem to be radiating a power similar to Sakura's but that Jewel he wears around his neck has a power of it's own," remarked Eli.  
  
"Whoa, that's about as weird as what happened last night," exclaimed Li.  
  
"What did happen last night?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Well, I had to fight a fire spirit to stop it from burning the city, when I won I got this," as he said this he removed the medallion from his pocket and handed it to Eli.  
  
"The Katana of Fire, so they have finally come," Eli said slipping into his other voice, "Did you meet with a guardian?"  
  
"Yes, Saphire," Li answered.  
  
"Well she should make things more interesting. I wonder if Spinal knows she's back yet, Kero undoubtedly does," said Eli with a trace of a smile on his face, "Why don't we meet at the park tonight, Sakura bring both Keroberos and Yue, Li bring Sapphire."  
  
***  
  
"How was your first day Yulie?" asked a young woman.  
  
"It was fine Mia. Do you know when the guys are getting home?"  
  
"Yeah in about an hour. I'm glad I don't have to teach after four though, gives me more time to myself."  
  
"I wonder how White Blaze liked being home alone."  
  
"If he shreds my furniture Ryo will have heck to pay." 


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III  
  
Trouble at the Park  
  
"Are you certain it is him?" Saphire asked Eli.  
  
"Certain enough. Yulie is quite likely the other collector of the medalions," answed Eli.  
  
"We won't know until we see for ourselves," said a tall figure with angel wings, long light blue hair and narrow blue catlike eyes, "What will happen after the medallions are all captured?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, Yue. I did not create them, I merely helped Kaosu create the celestials." replied Eli.  
  
"But if Yulie is the one then he would have the wand and Daedalus would be guiding him," remarked Kero, "so which medallion would he have?"  
  
"The Bow of the Wind. I sensed that the gentle archer had been awakened. It was her power that separated the other medallions. Li bested the Katana of Fire last night so we have seven more to find," said Sapphire.  
  
"So how do we know when another medallion is coming? They can't all be as dangerous as the Katana of Fire, can they?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No, some are worse. I mean think of how much damage the Katanas of Venom could cause," answered Sapphire, "Li could use the lasenboard to pinpoint the medallions. Because they are very similar to the Clow Cards both Li and Sakura can sense them, and needless to say so can Yulie if he is indeed the one."  
  
Suddenly a very familiar feeling washed over Li, "Sakura, did you feel that?" he asked.  
  
"I sure did," she replied and soon they went to find the source of the power.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"So what are we doing out at the park this late at night again?" asked a tired and frustrated Yulie.  
  
"I've already told you, we have to search for the medallion. Look I know you're tired, I am too, but we both sense it so we have to be on the lookout," said Dae.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Yulie suddenly asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a medallion that's certain. Transform your wand and get that bow ready," ordered Dae.  
  
"Oh, Key of the Elements  
  
Raging Fire, Foaming Sea  
  
Endless Light, Eternal Darkness  
  
Surrender your power now to me  
  
Release"  
  
"Remember, the next verse has to come from your heart!" Dae shouted.  
  
Yulie on instinct threw the medallion into the air and pointed his wand right at it. Then he chanted:  
  
"Wand of the Elements  
  
Answer to me  
  
Bow of the Wind Eternal  
  
Release her powers to me  
  
Wind"  
  
Once he said this the wind spirit reappeared, handed him her bow and vanished.  
  
"You summoned the bow, good, because here comes the Yari," said Dae as a tall watery elflike maiden came towards him with her yari ready as she challenged him. Yulie fired the first shot straight at her as he began to fight. He dodged her first blow and blocked the second with the bow and the he struck her by slamming the butt end of the bow into her gut, then quickly dodging the yari coming towards his head.  
  
"I never knew that it was possible to fight with a bow like that," whispered Sakura as she reached the scene.  
  
"It is possible, but it is unlikely that a novice would think to do so," remarked Yue.  
  
"The medallions do not bestow skill on the user so he quite likely has been trained on how to use the weapon," remarked Eli.  
  
"He's a good fighter," said Madison as she began to record the fight.  
  
The fight ended all to soon with Yulie as the victor. As soon as he won the spirit became a light blue medallion and floated to his hand. It felt wet even though it was not. Embossed on it was the yari and underneath that was the word water. Then Yulie returned the bow to its medallion by saying the following chant:  
  
"Bow of the wind  
  
Return to your spirit  
  
Return to your Medallion  
  
Wind"  
  
"You did it! You captured the Medallion Yulie!" Dae said joyfully.  
  
"That was great, Yulie! Next time warn me so I can get the whole thing on tape!" exclaimed Madison as she rushed over to the boy. Yulie turned to see the entire group including the celestials.  
  
"What the! You mean this isn't in the slightest bit weird to you?" Yulie asked very confused.  
  
"Not really after the Clow Cards. Boy now that was crazy when it first started," said Sakura.  
  
"Clow Cards? And what's with the angels?" Yulie asked even more confused than he was before.  
  
"The Clow Cards were a lot like the medallions, but there are so many more of them. I'll show you them later. Kero, Yue, Spinal, Ruby, and Sapphire are Celestial Guardians like him," answered Sakura.  
  
"Kero! It's been a while, are you still as crazy as you were when I last saw you?" asked Dae.  
  
"I sure am Dae," answered Kero.  
  
"He's lying, he's even more crazy," remarked a dark blue stuffed cat toy with butterfly wings.  
  
"What was that Spinel!?!" demanded Kero.  
  
"Oh nothing, just stating a fact that's all," replied Spinal.  
  
"So Sapphire, who among them is the challenger?" asked Dae, indicating Sakura, Li, Eli, Madison, and Meilin.  
  
"Li," she replied, "So he is the Chosen One? What experience do you have boy, those were not novice moves I saw you pull on water."  
  
"My friends taught me how to use several weapons, the bow was among those," replied Yulie nonchalantly.  
  
"And you just happen to be friends with a group of accomplished fighters?" demanded Sapphire.  
  
"Well that is one way of putting it," he replied calmly.  
  
"Give me another!"  
  
"Sapphire! Let him be, this is neither the time nor place," scolded Eli in his older voice.  
  
Yulie blinked at the sudden change of voice and stared at the boy, "How?" was all he could ask.  
  
"I'll explain later. We all need to be heading home now, tomorrow is a school day after all."  
  
***  
  
Later in the Dynasty  
  
A tall blonde woman with gossamer wings appeared in front of young seeming woman with long blue hair garbed in the ancient's robes.  
  
"So you are the Descendent, I am to guard you," stated the tall woman.  
  
"Who are you? I can defend myself!" replied the childlike one.  
  
"I am Amber Sun the Guardian of the Descendent, you."  
  
"I already told you, I don't need a guardian! I am the Lady Kayura, I have powers of my own."  
  
"I understand that as the Anchient you wield the staff of the ancients, but I am to guard you from powers greater than the staff can handle."  
  
"You don't understand, I wield the Starlight swords as well, and I am also the Ronin Warlady of the Ogre!"  
  
"What?!?!" she exclaimed, "How did that happen?" asked Amber.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, when I was eight Talpa used an amulet to control me and after it was broken his demon Badamon possessed me. Anubis, the one who previously wore the armor, gave his life to save me by forcing the armor to me. He got the demon out, who was later killed by the Inferno. When he died I became the heir to his armor and the last of the Ancients, I already had the Starlight swords during the fight, I've had them for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Well this does complicate things, is there anything else I should know about?"  
  
"Likely," began Kayura as she began to tell the entire story. 


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV 

Poison and Pizza

"Hey Yulie, we're going to have a pizza party after school at Madison's. Dou you want to go?" asked Sakura.

"I'd love to, but only if it's all right with Mia," as he said this both young teens looked at the young woman pleadingly.

"I don't see any reason why you can't go. Sakura, when is the party and how would I get there?" asked Mia.

"It's at five-thirty," answered Sakura as she wrote down the instructions for finding Madison's home.

Later at the party

"Look at those two," laughed Madison as Yulie and Kero were having an all out war of 'Mortal Kombat'.

"There is no way you're better than me twerp!" yelled Kero as his character, Scorpion, just got K.O.ed by Yulie's character, Kitana.

"Wanna bet? I've learned from the best."

"Oh yeah? Well next round I'm Subzero!"

"Then you're gonna meet me as Rayden!"

Sakura and Li were quite shocked that someone could actually match Kero in his video game frenzy.

Suddenly Yulie dropped his controller, "Did you feel that?"

"Uh huh," said Sakura.

"It must be a medallion," said Li. With that the young teens left, with only Madison pausing to grab her camera.

Soon they reached the location of the medallion, the Marina.

"We already have Water, what could be here?" asked Sakura.

"Water's not the only power to use water as its source," stated Yulie.

"Oh no, I had hoped we would have Light before we encountered this," said Dae as a dark sickly green fluid began to seep out of the tanks of water. It formed into an elf like spirit with snake like eyes. It held a katana in each hand and on either hip were two more katanas. All six blades dripped with the same sickly fluid.

"Venom," stated Sapphire.

The spirit of the Katanas of Venom challenged Li. Thinking fast he called forth the Katana of Fire and proceeded to do battle with the spirit.

"Li! You'll never beat him with that weapon!" cried Yulie, and his statement seemed true enough since the spirit appeared to only be playing with him.

"What do you mean?" asked Li as he narrowly avoided being struck by the deadly katana.

"Fire is weak against Venom, Venom is weak against Water," he answered, and then he transformed his wand.

"Oh, key of the Elements

Raging Fire, Foaming Sea

Endless Light, Eternal Darkness

Surrender your power now to me

Release"

Then he threw the medallion of water into the air, aimed his wand at it and chanted:

"Wand of the Elements

Answer to me

Yari of the Gentle Waves

Release her powers to me

Water"

"Here use this!" he shouted as he tossed the yari to Li. Li caught it with ease and slid the katana of fire to Sakura and Yulie as he continued his fight. The fight began to shift in Li's favor and soon he bested the spirit. Now that the danger was over Li and Yulie called back their weapons. The new medallion went to Li. It was the same sickly green as the venom and it was oily to the touch. Embossed on it were six katanas and the word venom.

"We were lucky, anything living cut by those swords is infected by a deadly poison. Only the No-

Datchi of Light could have healed those wounds," stated Sapphire.

"Glad I wasn't cut," said Li as he realized just how much danger he had been in.

"But now that Li possesses the medallion he should be able to control the level of their poison. In fact he should be able to use them to produce antitoxins as well," said Yulie reasoning that if Sehkmet could do this with his venom that Li should as well.

"He's right," remarked Eli, "Not many know that. How did you know that Yulie?"

"Yes, and how did you know that Venom gained its power from water?" added Sapphire.

"And that Fire is weak against Venom, and Venom is weak against Water?" added Spinal.

"I'd rather not say. If I can't tell those I am closet to about the medallions then I have no right to share their secrets with you, even though I count you all among my friends," he replied.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time, but sooner or later I will get my answers," said Sapphire.

"Never thought I'd see the day she was confused about anything," Kero whispered with a smirk on his face.

"C'mon, let's get back to the party," said Sakura.

"I'm so gonna kick your butt on the next round! I'm gonna use Reptile!" said Kero to Yulie.

"Oh yeah! Well then you'll have to suffer with me as Jade!" retorted Yulie.

"Does anyone else find this scary?" asked Madison.

"Yes, I never thought I'd see the day someone would be able to match Kero in a video game," laughed Sakura.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V Emergence of Light

    

"Hey Squirt," said a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.     

"Shouldn't you be at work Tori?" asked Sakura, she was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans.     

"I'm off today. Oh, don't bother me today. I have a test tomorrow and I brought a friend over to help me study.     

"Julian?" asked Sakura hopefully.     

"No," answered Tori.     

"Oh, well I've got Madison and Yulie over, so I won't bother you. By the way, who is your friend?"     

"Rowan Hashiba, he has three classes with me and Julian," said Tori as his friend entered the room. He had short blue hair held back by a non-effective blue headband, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket, with the number five on the back, and a pair of blue jeans.     

"So is Blue Boy here Rowan?" asked Sakura as Yulie entered the room. He was wearing a Black t-shirt with the 'Cats' logo on the front, and a pair of blue jeans.     

"Rowan?! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to a friend's house?" asked Yulie.     

"I did. But it appears that our friends are siblings," explained Rowan.     

"You know each other?" asked Sakura.     

"Yeah, Rowan is one of my best friends. He's really smart too, so if you need any help with homework he's the one to ask," said Yulie.     

"Yeah, but you probably wouldn't need so much help if you'd lay off the video games," chided Rowan as he attempted to fix his headband.     

"And if you'd just get a decent haircut you wouldn't have to mess with that thing," retorted Yulie. Rowan gave him a false look oh horror and then they began to laugh.     

"Next time you want to come over, I'll give you a ride and spare Mia the drive," offered Rowan as he left the room with Tori.     

"So is he the one who taught you how to fight?" asked Sakura as they left the room.     

"One of them, Rowan taught me how to use the bow," replied Yulie, "I'm still nowhere near as good as him."     

"Then he must be a master with it," said Madison as they entered Sakura's room. She was watching her footage of Yulie's fight with Water.     

"Look here's Li's fight with Venom," said Madison as her tape switched to the next battle.     

"I still don't get how you figured that one out," said Kero, then to himself, 'He said he didn't want to reveal his friends' secrets, could Rowan be connected to this somehow?'     

"That's it," said Madison as the fight ended. She ejected the tape and replaced it in her camera. The screen was immediately replaced with the news.     

"No one seems to know why the girl is here, and no one can get close enough to question her. For those just tuning in a strange girl mysteriously appeared by the fountain at the city park. Eyewitnesses claim the girl materialized from thin air," announced the reporter as the screen changed to show the girl. She was elflike and seemed to be golden. In her hands she held a no-datchi that was taller than her. A white light radiated from her and formed a barrier of light around her. She seemed to be waiting for someone.     

"She's a medallion!" exclaimed Yulie. The three teens snuck out of the house and raced to the park.     

"I'm going to use Sleep," explained Sakura, "We don't need anyone to see us." She summoned the staff and then called forth the Sleep Card. Soon everyone except Sakura, Madison, and Yulie were the only ones awake. When they tried to enter the barrier Madison and Sakura were knocked back. Yulie was the only one permitted to enter.     

"We're still close enough to film it," said Madison as she turned on her camera. Light smiled as Yulie approached her. When he stood directly in front of her, she slowly touched the Jewel of Life. It glowed brightly as she touched it and her light grew too.     

"Your heart must be pure and full of light to wear this gem," she said in a clear bell like voice, "We do not have to fight. Seal me now, I am willing."     

"As you wish,   


"Oh, key of the Elements   
Raging Fire, Foaming Sea   
Endless Light, Eternal Darkness   
Surrender your power now to me Release"   
  
"No-Datchi of Light Return to your spirit Return to your Medallion Light"

    

The medallion was green with a golden no-datchi embossed on it with the word light beneath it. It was slightly warm to the touch and seemed to glow. Once Light was sealed the barrier vanished.     

"Yulie, what happened? It got so bright we couldn't see," said Sakura.     

"She didn't fight. She touched the Jewel of, I mean my necklace and told me to seal her," he said as he handed Sakura the medallion for inspection.     

"It's different from the others," said Sakura as she returned it.     

"Light has the power to heal and light the way," said Dae, "Next time tell me when you run after a medallion. I nearly got caught by that giant your friend calls a cat!"     

"How did you find us?" asked Yulie.     

"I saw Light on the news and figured you would sense her and come here," he explained. "We should get back before my dad notices that we're gone," said Sakura. 


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI: Earth

    

Kento looked around the street for anything interesting to shoot.     

_'Boy , I wish I had known I was gonna take a photography class when the Dynasty was here. Those would have been some interesting photos,'_ he thought. Then he caught sight of Yulie and a girl trying desperatly to get to school on time.     

"Smile!" he shouted as he quickly hit the shutter release.     

"Hey Yulie! Who's your friend?" asked Kento.     

"This is Sakura," answered Yulie, "Sakura this is my friend Kento."     

"Pleased to meet you," said Sakura.     

"Do you need a ride?" offered Kento.     

"Sure, hey Ken arn't you supossed to be in class right now?" asked Yulie as he got into his friend's car.     

"No, it's a float. We just go out and take pictures of 'interesting things'," he explained as he logged the shot of Yulie and Sakura, "I hope I didn't open the aperature too wide. Should hhave braketed, oh well."     

"So, do you know of any 'interesting things' I could shoot?" asked Kento as he pulled up to the middle school.     

"How about WhiteBlaze? sugested Yulie.     

"Duh, why didn't I think of that! Well see ya later kiddo, you too Sakura."     

"Nice meeting you!" said Sakura as he drove away, "So what did he teach you how to use? Video games?"     

"That and the Naginata," answered Yulie.   
  


***

    

As Kento stopped at there new place he noticed a pink card. On it was a bizare illustration and the word Earth. It was signed Sakura.     

"Hmm, she must have dropped it. Oh well, I'll have Yulie give it back to her tomorrow," he said as he slipped the card into his photography book and left to try and take a few photo's of WhiteBlaze. 


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII: Photoshoot

  
  
    **Hi this is Wildfire Dreams sister Chewbecca! For the next two chapters I have taken over this Fic!! Wildfire Dreams will be back in charge by Chapter IX! FYI Kento's Girlfriend Kat is mine and mine alone!**     

As Kento pulled into the driveway of their new house, he saw a little red car with the oh so familiar 'Horn Broken, Watch for Finger' bumper sticker on the back. Before he could even react the owner of the car came out of the house. She had shoulder length, curly, pink hair and light baby blue eyes. She ran up to Kento and popped him over the head with her fist.     

"You were supposed to call me two days ago!" she said as she glared at him with a mixture of anger and love in her eyes, "...well?!?"     

A look of realization shot across his dumbfounded face.     

"I'm sorry Kat, I was totally overloaded with homework and Rowan was no help! He went over to some new friend's house so I had to acctually do the work!"     

She smiled and Kento relaxed.     

"Okay, if you take me out tonight I'll forgive you"     

"Sure! Hey I just have to take some pictures for this photography class and then I'm done for the day. You wanna go get something for lunch?"     

"Sure!" exclaimed Kat as she jumped up and hugged Kento.   
  


~*~Later~*~

    

Kento was shooting snap shots of WhiteBlaze.     

"Stupid, big, cat-thing!" Dae mumbled to himself as he sat in the corner of the room smoothing the fur on his tail, which had until recently had been 'snagged' in WhiteBlaze's teeth, "Gets all the atention..." He then got up and tried to sneak out of the room before WhiteBlaze remembered about him.     

Just then Kat looked up and saw a small furry creature scurring across the room.     

"Ahhhh!!!! A mouse!" screamed Kat. Dae was then pelted with several shoes, books, and a few rolls of film.     

"Sic it Blaze!" Kento shouted.     

WhiteBlaze lept up and latched onto the small doll-like creature. At this point Kento realized that this wasn't a mouse but in fact some silly toy that Yulie had been carrying around for the past week.     

"Opps! Hey WhiteBlaze! Big mistake, drop it!" WhiteBlaze looked sick, they acctually wanted him to give up his prey!?! He had been hunting this thing for several days now! But he was a good tiger and he didn't want Kento to tell Ryo that he disobeyed so he did as he was told... but he knew that _someone_ would have pee in his shoe in the morning.     

Kento took the little ragdoll like thing.     

"Ewww!! It's all gross and dirty!" Kento said as he held it by the wing at arms length from himself.     

Gimmie it Big Baby!" Kat said as she took the dirty chewed up spit coated 'toy' from Kento. At closer examination she saw what looked like bruises forming on it.     

'Nah, just my imagination' Kat thought to herself as she threw the 'doll' in with the laundry.     

"Needless to say this was not turning out to be a good day for Dae.   
  


*~*12:00 @ a Downtown Café*~*

    

Kat and Kento are sitting down 'paitiently' waiting for their food to arrive.     

"I can't believe you missed that episode!" Kento explained.     

"Argh! I know! That could have rivaled Goku's death! Tell me everthing that happened!"     

"Okay well..." Kento went into a detailed explaination of the previous night's episode of 'Inuyasha'. He finished just before the waitress arrived with their food.     

"Oh yum!" Kat exclaimed as she saw the food. Kento began to drool as they set the large platters of food in front of them.     

Just as the two were about to dig into the feast the ground began to shake, then the tables, walls, and just about everything else began to shake and fall over.     

"What the hell!" yelled Kat (AN: Kat is from Texas so shouting 'what the hell' is perfectly natural and ladylike u_u)     

Kento and Kat both jumped up from the table knocking it over in the process.     

"Get under the doorframe!" Kento ordered Kat, she nodded and the couple soon raced to the nearest door.     

Once under the frame Kento got a clear view of what was happening. Outside an Orange elf-like spirit armed with a naginata was standing in the middle of all the commotion and seemed to be the source of the tremors. It looked straight at him. Their eyes met and Kento feltl a small tremor start from the Elf and stop at his feet. The tremor was so slight that if Kento was not the Chosen of Hardrock he would have never felt it. The spirit smiled and took an offensive stance. Kento glared at him and realized that he had to take it out before it could cause anymore damage, esspecially considering that it had just ruined his favorite resturant. He grabbed his kanji orb and stared for a nearby alley way to transform when...     

"Kento what is that thing?--Hey where are you going?"     

He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to lie to her, and he couldn't just leave her here...     

"Come here!" he yelled exasperatedly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley with him.     

"Now don't freak out!"     

"Freak out? Kento, what's going on?"     

Kento grabbed his Kanji orb and transformed into the orange and white subarmor of Hardrock.     

Kat just stared blankly at him until she regained some composure.     

"So um, huh?"     

"I'm a Ronin Warrior. I have, well, a mystical armor that I use to fight the forces of evil. The other guys have one too."     

"So you... how long have you had this? AND WHEN WERE YOU PLANNIG ON TELLING ME!!!!!!!" Kat went from total confusion to pure rage. Her moood swings were rather extreme but it was one of the things he loved most about her.     

All he could do was smile.     

"I was going to tell you, but," he leaned towards her and gave her a kiss, "forgiven?"     

She looked into his eyes and competely melted, "Yeah now go kick some quake-elf ass.     

Madison was running as fast as she could to get back to school, she was twenty minutes late and wasn;t even halfway there yet. 'Why did I have to leave my lunch at home?' it was the most inconvienient thing to do on a test day, and now an earthquake to top it all off!     

Another tremor hit and she fell over, dropping everthing out of her bag. She grabbed her books and camera and looked up just in time to see a warrior in orange and white armor approach what could only be a medallion spirit!     

'Oh my God!' She thought as she reached for her camera and began to film the eintire fight.     

"You wanted a fight well you got it! I am Kento of the Hardrock and you made me miss my lunch!!!" The elfin spirit smirked and began to fight. Kento smiled as he transformed into full armor, he loved a good fight.     

Madison could only watch in awe as she filmed the incredible fight. Who was this guy?     

"She wished she could here what the mysterious warrior was saying!     

The thing was weakning, Kento could feel it! He quickly finnesed off the fight. When it was beaten it transformed into an orange meddalion, it was orange with a naginata embossed on it. Under the Naginata was the word earth. Kento picked it up and began to wonder what it was. It reminded him of the card he had found earlier. Kat ran up to him from the rubble and hugged him.     

Madison was through tapping so she continued her run to school, even though it was probbably closed now due to the earthquake, she had to show this to the others! 


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII: Hardrock Evidence

  
  
    **Hi this is Wildfire Dreams sister Chewbecca! This is the last chapter that I wrote!! Wildfire Dreams will be back in charge by the next chapter! FYI Kento's Girlfriend Kat is mine and mine alone!**     

"Hey Li, do you have any idea why Madison called us all here?" asked Meilin as she and Li headed up to the door of Madison's home. Yulie, Sakura, and the guardians were already inside.     

"Not really, but it must be really important," answered Li as he knocked on the door. Shortly after he knocked Madison opened the door and led the way to her room. Inside Yulie was staring curiously at the rather odd jesterlike outfit Madison had presented him with when he and Dae first arrived, he was wondering how to get out of wearing the thing without hurting Madison's feelings. Sakura, Dae, Kero, Yue, Ruby, Saphire, Spinal and Eli were all waiting patiently for Li and Meilin's arrival to discover why Madison had insisted they all come.     

"You have got to see this," explained Madison as she placed the video she had shot that day into the vcr. They were amazed as the saw the fully armored Kento stop the earth medallion's spirit, but no one was more surprised than Yulie who was very surprised by the fact that now Kento had one of the medallions.     

'How am I going to explain this... well it's not like they know it's Kento, heck it's not like they even know what a Ronin Warrior is,' his train of thought soon ended with Eli's next sentence.     

"So Hardrock now posesses the earth medallion, this may complicate things."     

'How does he know about that!' 


	10. Chapter IX

_**Premonition**_

**AN: This is Wildfiredreams, I am continuing now. My sister's character will probably not really show up again as I did not create her.**

* * *

_The image of a young woman floating in the night sky. Her long silver white hair shined brightly as it danced in the gentle wind. Her eyes were light blue and shone like the moon. She had gossamer fae wings that glinted silver in the moonlight and she wore a long flowing gown of white. She held a silver bow with a crystal arrow ready to fire, and when she did a silver light streaked out across the night sky._

* * *

Mia woke with a start, it was the same dream. Every night since they had moved here she had had the same dream. Each night it became clearer and longer. At first the strange woman had been more of a silvery blur and it had only lasted a few seconds, tonight it have been vivid and lasted much longer. 

Not wanting to go back to sleep just yet she got out of her bed and put on a white robe over her blue nightgown and went downstairs. At the base of the stairs she could smell a heavenly scent coming from the kitchen. Upon further investigation the source turned out to be Cye. The auburn haired ronin was making hot chocolate.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, his british accent coming through strongly, without taking his sea-green eyes away from the saucepan.

"Yeah, I had that dream again," answered Mia as she retrieved two ceramic mugs from the cabinet.

"Again? Awful persistent dream if you ask me," he said as he removed the saucepan from the heat and carefully filled the mugs with the steamy liquid.

"Tell me about it, I've had the same dream since we've moved here. It's like someone is trying to tell me something important, but I don't understand what it is.

"Why are you up this late?"

"Must be psychic," he joked, "Actually I haven't been to bed yet. I have an exam tomorrow, so I made some cocoa to enjoy while I studied for it."

"Well in that case I might as well give you a hand in exchange for the drink, I can't get back to sleep anyways."


End file.
